The Series: Part One
by invinciblesummer
Summary: A different take on the lives at Hogwarts. Told from Hermione’s and Draco's Point's of Views. Twists and turns to come.
1. First Encounters

**Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter Books or Character's belong to me. **

**Hermione's Point of View:**

My first time in Diagon Alley held many surprises for me. The Witches and Wizards walking down the narrow road, some yelling, others chuckling at the children who were staring wide-eyed at everything. I was sure my face looked like this also. I had recently gotten my letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or something like that, I honestly couldn't remember, I was much too frazzled by the days events.

I was from a generally Muggle family, no wizards or witches that I knew directly, so it was a big shock when the letter arrived my mum fainted, while my father laughed. Saying this was a new way for child abductions and that he would have to report it right away.

That day was when I first met Albus Dumbledore. What a strange man he was, and yet I got the feeling right off I could tell him anything in the world, and he would already know it and have an answer for my question. I frowned as he told me of the ancestry and the tale of Hogwarts, his childhood as he attended the school as well as other things. For hours I listened to the man talk, and realized he was either bat shit crazy, or telling the truth. Looking at his eyes I knew it was the latter.

The first task I set about was getting my books, how amazing they all were. I was a bookworm in my old school, my Muggle school. Did I mention I really like that word? Muggle. What a fascinating word, anyways, my books. Brand new books that I hadn't ever heard of before, with brand new tales and plots lay before me. Someone's past, someone I had never heard about before.

I looked at the list and frowned, most of it made no sense; I choose to start at the bottom of the list, potions. I walked up and down the aisles, never knowing where exactly I was supposed to be, my parents had stayed home telling me to go on my way, they were very trusting of me, but if I didn't get home at the appointed time, there would be Hell to pay.

"Excuse me?" I walked up to the counter, laying my list on it. The woman turned to look at me, and her face broke into a smile. I frowned wondering why she would possibly be smiling at me like that.

"First time to Old Hoggy is it? Oh Darling, not to worry, no not at all. Here lets take a look at this list. Ah! First year, oh you will have so much fun, I had fun my first year. So many nooks and crannies…Oh my." I watched as her brilliant blue eyes hazed over, looking many years into the past.

"Yes ma'am, first year." I didn't know what else to say. I watched as the woman came back to her surroundings, chuckling once more, she looked at me before her eyes flickered back behind me. I turned slightly and saw two men walking down the street, the boy tugging gently on the elders arm and pointing to the bookstore. He opened the door slightly.

"No Draco, we much get your wand first." The elder man sighed as if this was all nonsense to him, and he had better places to be. Judging from his clothes, it seemed he did. I assumed this would be one of the Pureblood families, Mister Dumbledore mentioned.

"Oh Father, why not just work in the order that they are in. Then no backtracking." I noticed the boys posture, rigid back, and his eyes defiant. His eyes…bright silver and his hair, oh gods; the boy in front of me was beautiful.

"I have places to be. I have no time for your whining."

"Then go Father, you only came because Mother asked you too, I can retrieve the items and meet you back at the Manor." The boy turned his back and walked into the store, letting the door shut silently. The mans face outside in a frozen look of shock and anger, he shook his head and walked off his robes billowing behind him.

I turned back around so as not to stare at the boy, he was running his fingers along the spines of the books, looking thoughtful. I opened my mouth before I saw him out of the corner of my eye, laying his own list on the counter.

"Could you help me also ma'am. I would be ever so grateful." He spoke to her before looking at me. I looked at the woman, as she smiled before walking off to get her books, muttering something like 'oh the glory days.'

"Nice to meet you miss, I'm Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand, smiling brightly.

"Uhm, Granger." I mumbled meekly shaking his hand before promptly letting go.

"Granger, what an interesting name." He mused quietly his long fingers tapping his chin, how slender and pale they were. They were beautiful.

"Oh," I said a second after he said this I realized my mistake. "I mean, Hermione Granger." I finished lamely.

His face broke into a smile before he chuckled for a second. "That's a pretty name." He turned and walked back to the shelves of books and leaned against the wooden frame and opening one of the books his bottom lip being tugged in between his teeth.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" I walked closer to him, still intrigued.

"Oh yes, first year though. I cannot wait, its said to be a glorious year. But they shall work us hard, my father warned me." He didn't look up as he spoke.

"First year?"

"Well of course, isn't that what I just said." His smile changed to a smirk as he looked up at me.

"Right, you did." I walked back to the counter, and leaned down waiting for the woman.

"Ah! Here we are you youngsters, Mister Malfoy your books," she pointed to the left pile. "Miss your book here," she pointed to the right pile. I picked them up cradling them gently, before the woman laughed at me.

"Here you go, missy." She waved her wand at the books and they immediately shrunk down. I smiled sheepishly and stuck them into my bag.

"Thank you, have a good day." Smiling once more at the lady, and glancing at the boy who still had not moved, I walked out; on to find my wand.

* * *

**Draco's Point of View:**

I watched the girl walk out of the store; she was pretty in her own way. Her eyes bright and intelligent, missing nothing, her teeth slightly bucked, and messy curls falling all over her head. This year would be interesting.

"Draco! Darling." I turned and saw my mother waving at me, as I exited the store. I had nodded politely to the lady and told her my father would come to buy my books. She shuffled her feet nervously before nodding herself and disappearing into the back room.

"Mother," I bowed my head a little and looked back at her. "I didn't know you were going to be coming today."

"Oh of course, I knew your father wouldn't stay with you. Did you get your books?" I tapped my pocket and smiled, as she shook her head. "Well I was just off to look for at the wands, I will meet up with you later. Go to the robes store and get fitted, I will tell your father your books need to be paid for." She flipped her hair and sauntered off, her hips swaying a little bit. I looked around and noticed men staring after my mother.

Shaking my head I walked to the store across the street, Madam Malkin's. Shrugging I walked in, immediately she looked up and began tutting before reaching for her measuring tools. I sighed softly I hated this part.

It wasn't long before I heard the bell over the door jingle, turning my head I saw a tiny boy, with black messy hair and bright green eyes; his clothes hung on a limp frame, he looked very malnourished. (A/N: I will be using dialogue from the book, see below)

"Hogwarts, dear? Got the lot here- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." She pointed at me, the boy looked at me sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, the woman sighed before heading into the back to get more cloth.

"Hello," I said, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." The other boy said.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands," I tried to make small talk, it was insanely boring. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms! I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." I started to rant Quidditch was my favorite subject. I looked back at the boy he was cringing with a disgusted look on his face.

"Do you have your own broom?"

"No." Now he just looked confused.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No."

"_I_ do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No." I tried to hide my smile; this boy was either stupid or Muggle born. I shrugged gently as to not mess up the cloth's hanging on my shoulders.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they. But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff! I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm…" The boy shrugged before avoiding my eyes, he wasn't very sociable.

"I say! Look at that man!"

"That's Hagrid!! He works at Hogwarts." I sniffed at the look her gave me, his eyes brightening as if I was the incompetent one this time.

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's some sort of servant isn't he?" I laughed softly, the man was 10 times the size as a House Elf, how could he sneak around and clean in the middle of the night. Well they did say Dumbledore was slightly crazy.

"He's the game keeper" He looked at me as if I was disgusting, I guess he didn't find my joke funny.

"Yes, exactly! I heard he's some sort of savage- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." Reciting exactly what my father said, I honestly had no idea.

"I think he's brilliant." The other boy said coldly. Looks like I didn't make a new friend.

"Do you?" I said sneering at the boy; fine if he was to be rude so would I. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." The boy replied shortly, as if I wasn't worth his time.

"Oh, sorry." I wasn't really he could be some twisted freak and just saying that to get on my nerves. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and a wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old Wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

"That's you done, my dear." I smiled at the lady, thanking her. I hadn't noticed she returned, nor was messing with the clothes around my body.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." Sighing I walked out of the store, bumping into the girl from the bookstore.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said not looking up, she was looking at the ground, bending down to pick something up. She slipped it into her pocket.

"It's perfectly fine." I replied, I saw my mother waving at me from over the girl's head "Must go." I said, before walking over to my parents. My mother linked her arm through my Father's and she smiled at me.

"We should go get your wand darling!" She sounded excited, it wasn't often my mother and I got to go place together, my father frowned upon it.

"Of course, Mother. Father, afterwards may we look at the broomsticks?"

"Maybe, but lets hurry up. I want to get back home."

"Of course father." I turned back to walk the opposite way down the streets to the store labeled 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C'

I looked to my left and noticed the bushy haired girl smiling as she walked into the robes place. Sighing softly, I walked along with my parents, hardly listening to their insistent chatter. My father vaguely mentioning something about a Lord, and my mother cringing away from him and telling him to shush, and not to mention it in public.

"Father, is it true Uncle Sev works at Hogwarts?"

"Of course it is! Why would we lie about something like that?"

"I was just wondering it's been a while since I have seen him."

"Oh, well you will see him soon I suppose."

"Also, Father, that Hagrid fellow, he's just the Games Keeper isn't he? Why did you tell me he was a savage?"

"He is, you keep away from him you hear and anyone who talks to him, stay away from them too."

"Yes father…"

My mind drifted back to the boy and how bright his smile was when he saw him. There couldn't be much wrong with him, from the way the boy talked about him. Could there?

* * *

(I will continue my other stories this is just for when I have writer's block.)  
**Please Review.  
Love, Bri.**

* * *


	2. Platform WHAT?

**Hermione's point of view**

"Mum…" I frowned looking at the ticket. "This ticket says platform nine _and three-quarters."_

"What?" She snatched it away from me, and frowned "Well that is just ridiculous, there is no such thing."

"There is no such thing as wizards and witches either, right mum? And yet here I stand." My parents were starting to worry about me going away to a school they have never heard of. My father refused to come with my mother and I today because he still thinks that this is some elaborate plan to kidnap children and ship them off to Africa.

"Oh Honey I'm so sorry I just don't like the idea of my little baby going to an unknown place!" She hugged me before turning to one of the workers that were watching the trafficking people "Sir, could you please direct me to platform nine and three-quarters?"

"Ma'am aren't you a little old for jokes. There is either platform nine or ten. Blimey, you people." He stalked off, but not after looking at my large suitcase and he shook his head.

"Well if he wasn't a right arse!"

"Mum!" She laughed nervously, and apologized. Looking at the other people walking about I saw something funny. Some large red haired boy running straight at a wall!

I kept watching and saw a boy with a plump woman with bright red hair. Walking closer I over-heard their conversation:

"Hello dear" She said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too" She pointed at the smallest of the boys. Well he wasn't really small he was tall and thin, my mom would use the word gangling. He had freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," Said the black-haired boy. "The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to-"

"How to get onto the platform" The woman supplied for him. "Not to worry all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

I pulled on my moms sleeve and dragged her over there, her screech was lost to the black-haired boy as she tried to stop him from running into the barrier.

"Wait now!" The plump woman held my mother back, "What do you think you are doing?"

"That boy! He just _vanished!_" The plump woman began to laugh before looking at me.

"First time too, eh? Well I guess you know how to get on, you two can go before Ronald and I. Just start at a bit of a clip."

Frowning, I decided there was no way out of this. My mom grabbed my hand and began to pull. Next thing I knew there was a large scarlet steam engine and the place was packed with people. Looking behind me I saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it.

"Wow. I don't think I was expecting this when I woke up this morning." My mother sighed before looking at me, "My dear, hop on the train now, it will be leaving soon!" I frowned I didn't know where to stash my luggage or even where to go. She kissed me goodbye before her tears started forming.

'Gran, I've lost my toad again.' The tall but plump boy said to my left

'Oh, _Neville'_" The elderly lady's voice concerned but distracted. I pushed on into the train where I saw people taking their luggage up into the train, struggling to get up the steps before some kind red-haired fellow helped me.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," He frowned before turning around, in the distance I heard 'Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!' He looked back at me and smiled before dashing off.

Sighing, I went in search of an empty compartment to stow my luggage away at. I was nearing the end of the train before I found one settling in after pushing the trunk away in the corner of the compartment. I sighed as I sat down, the train starting up at a lurching start. I leaned out the window and waved to my mom. Hearing one last "I love you, Honey" Before seeing the station pull away.

"Well well, I finally found you," I looked up quickly seeing the blonde hair boy, "I tried to call our your name on the platform but I suppose you didn't hear me."

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, it's okay, now that I found you." He smiled at me before closing the compartment door and sitting across from me, propping his feet up on the seat next to me.

"So," He started in…

* * *

Just a short chapter to try to get back into the swing, hopefully I will be updating this more and more often.  
Please review.


End file.
